1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for sealing bottles, and more particularly, to a cork extractor wherein a bottle may be sealed, opened, and resealed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fine wines are sold in bottles sealed with a natural cork. Some people insist that the value of using a natural cork when sealing a wine bottle is purely aesthetic. However, it is generally accepted that sealing a wine bottle with a natural cork improves the flavor of the wine.
A problem with wine bottles that are sealed with natural corks is that they cannot be opened without a corkscrew or other such wine bottle cork remover. This is a definite drawback because the beverage industry as a whole has gone to containers that are readily opened without the use of corkscrews or bottle openers. For example, beer bottles have twist-off metal caps, soft drinks have pop-top cans, and less expensive wines have screw-on metal caps.
As the average wine drinker's pallet becomes more sophisticated, his demand for a fine wine will certainly increase. To this end, a wine bottle using a natural cork and having a build-in cork extractor would be an important convenience.